Lost
by Hiccstrid6
Summary: After the trama Astrid had with her miscarriage she has never been the same. Her bright blue eyes seemed to dim. And her smile was never the same. She has now become sad. Hiccup try's to make her better. Well that work?


Taken 3 years later after HTTYD2.

(They Are 23)

Astrid sat on her rocking chair on the porch. Having her hand placed on her stomach which was now flat. She watched as other mothers were Breastfeeding their children. A couple months ago Astrid was 3 months into her pregnancy when she had a miscarriage.

Now, whenever she walked to get something or do something, she would always see mothers with their babies. Seeing them just reminded her about the miscarriage. The horror she went through.

Hiccup then appeared. He noticed that she was upset again. Hiccup then walked over to her. He bent down and took her hands and looked into her blue eyes. "Astrid you know it's not your fault" Hiccup said in soft tone trying to sooth her.

Astrid looked at Hiccup with tears in her eyes. "I know Hiccup! It's that...I don't know how I feel. That's all" She answered. Astrid then turned back to look into the distanc.

There are some times when it would get him sad as well. Hiccup only dreamed to a father, but he'll never know it would be true or not. Hiccup pulled a chair and sat next to her. "We have to keep trying. We can't just give up on the first try."

Astrid looked up at Hiccup while he continued to talk.

Hiccup stood up from his chair and kneeled in front of her. "Astrid... We can still try. We'll try a million times, as many we can. Besides, I know you love it." Hiccup smirked as Astrid chuckled. Astrid ran her fingers through his hair. Hiccup softly smiled. He placed his hand on top of hers. "I have a feeling, if we do this, this time it would make it. He or she." Hiccup said.

Astrid then smiled. Hiccup noticed this. It has been a while since he saw her beautiful smile.

"You are right Hiccup. We can try as many times so we could have another child. But..." That's when her smile went away. "What if we can't. What if don't! What will happen then?" She answered concerned

There would always be hope Astrid. Don't ever give up. We can do this" Hiccup responded. He then held her hand and brought it to his mouth to placing a soft kiss

Astrid then giggled. "Maybe there is hope in the future" She responded.

"And there would always be hope" Hiccup replied to Astrid. "Do you want to go to the cove for a while? We haven't been there for a while." Hiccup asked.

All Astrid could do was smile. Of course she couldn't say no to him. With his dorky way of asking she answered yes.

"Ok i'll get Stormfly..."Astrid was cut off.

"No we could take toothless" Hiccup continued. He knew Astrid would cheer up once she was Toothless.

"Okay"Astrid answered. Hiccup helped his wife get on toothless and off they went to the cove.

After 7 minutes they both reached the cove. Hiccup got off and helped Astrid get of Toothless. They walked around to find a place to sit. That's when they found a tree bark which was collapsed. They sat down and it was silent for a while. When Hiccup broke the silence.

"Astrid." He started. "Hmmm/' Astrid responded looking at him. Hiccup took a deep breath in and started to speak. "Astrid How Badly do you want to have a child?" He asked

Astrid looked away for a while and then responded. As much as you want" Hiccup then looked deeped into her into her eyes. She softly squeezed his hand, as he did the same back.

"But i'm not sure if i'm ready" Hiccup responded. He looked into her ocean blue eyes. "Well we don't know what could happen hiccup. But i know you are going to be a great father." She smiled back to him then frowned.

"But i'm the only one to carry one" Astrid continued as tears were starting to form. Hiccup then pulled her into a huge and warm hug holding her tightly. "Just belive in yourself. Astrid it was your first time" Hiccup said.

"It was the other mothers first time and their children survived Hiccup!" Astrid said

"Stop comparing yourself to the other mothers." Hiccup said. "They aren't like you, they are different. You are one of a kind." Hiccup continued. "You're Astrid Hofferson. You're fearless, invincible,strong. You're the definition of beauty. You are not like the other mothers and you don't have to be like them. Or even worry them. " Hiccup stated

"Astrid looked into her eyes. "You're are right. Its that i get jealous or some emotion towards them. I just don't know how to contain myself because i never got to experience being a mother." Astrid looked away and Hiccup gave her another hug.

"You don't always have to be like them or act like them or be like them. I don't really care if u cannot produce a child or not" Hiccup stated. "But didn't you want to become a father?" Astrid asked. "Yes, i really do, but if you can deal with it, than we can both do it together. Hiccup smiled.

Astrid smiled. "Hiccup you have always seem to cheer me up" Astrid then leaned in to kiss Hiccup on the lips.

Hiccup kissed bakas his hand moved slowly came to her cheek. Astrid did the same. It was a deep kiss and when they let go Astrid and Hiccup were both smiling from ear to ear.

Hiccup then stood up and turned to face Astrid. "Milady, would u like to go back to our hut?" Hiccup looked up and had a goofy smile.

Astrid grabbed his hand and off they went to their hut.

1 year later (Sorry i'm speeding)

Astrid was on the floor playing peek-a-boo. The little girl with bright green eyes was laughing.

"Yes, Jessie! Good Job!" Astrid exclaimed. She picked up Jessie and started playing Airplane?

(U know the thing where mom or dad pik u up and spin u like a airplane. Idk i've never done it so like yeah that if u know what i'm talking about)

Hiccup then came in. "Wheres my baby girl!" He exclaimed. He then grabbed her and picked her up.

"Dada!" Jessie excalimed.

Hiccup kissed Her and Astrid. When he spoke. "One happy family." Astrid looked up and smiled. And kissed Hiccup by the lips.

While Jessie covered her eyes. And they laughed. One big happy family ?

~The end~

Ok so this might be good. I don't know. Please tell me how it was. Please vote, share and like?


End file.
